


janji, ya?

by kindoff



Series: seratus kata [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Female!Takao, Genderbending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Janji, ya, Shin-chan,” Takao menyingkap lilitan syal yang mengubur hidung, “November nanti, kamu balik.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	janji, ya?

Mereka berpisah di bandara.

“Janji, ya, Shin-chan,” Takao menyingkap lilitan syal yang mengubur hidung, “November nanti, kamu balik.”

Midorima mengabaikan perasaan janggal ketika tangan mereka, yang ditautkan Takao namun tidak ia tarik kembali itu lepas. Gadis itu masih menggenggam sebelah sarung tangan wol, di mana pasangannya dipakai pada telapak tangan Takao yang lain (yang tidak menggandeng Midorima). Ujung-ujung rambut Takao terkubur mantel berhiaskan butir-butir salju namun senyumnya hangat. “… Ya.”

Ada jeda cukup lama yang diisi Midorima dengan mengamati lalu-lalang orang-orang; koper; huruf-huruf merah pada papan pengumuman digital; dengung percakapan, sebelum Takao memutar bahu Midorima dan menepuk punggungnya ringan. “Ya sudah, sana, sana! Kata Shin-chan waktu _boarding_ tinggal sebentar lagi.”

Midorima sempat melirik saku mantel di mana tiket penerbangan itu tersimpan aman. “Baiklah, aku pergi dulu.”

Lambai tangan Takao adalah hal terakhir yang dapat Midorima lihat sebelum figur gadis itu hilang ditelan keramaian. Tiba-tiba kopernya terasa lebih berat seiring langkah, dan Midorima menghela napas. (Apa waktu pernah berjalan secepat ini?)

Ia harus bersiap akan segala sepi tanpa ocehan Takao.


End file.
